Chronicles of Lloyd
by DivineDragoon
Summary: The history of Lloyd. His adventures before and during the events of the game. I thought he was a character that needed more of an identity so I decided to try to explain the mysteries surrounding him.


Chapter I: Origins

****

            To the east of the continent of Endiness in the never ending ocean the sea shrouded a small, forested island.  Many ruins served as the dwellings for the platinum haired people inhabiting the spot of land.  These people who flew on wings of light were the winglies, an endangered race who narrowly survived the Great War against the humans, the Dragon Campaign, more than ten millennia ago.  This island was known as Zeail, an ancient city that once levitated above the clouds. 

            Zeail was filled with the ruins and technology of the ancient wingly civilization.  The people lived peaceful lives in their isolated community by preserving their way of life.  They lived much like the winglies of old, keeping the wingly traditions alive as well.  The island was usually busy with the exception of every ninth day.  This was a holiday to worship the archangel, guardian goddess of the winglies.  Unlike the few other remaining winglies on in Endiness the magical power of Zeail's inhabitants had not eroded over time due to strict training and competition.  It was a tribute to ancient times.   

On this island there was a boy who would fulfill the fate determined by the creator Soa.  This boy had just come of age and was renowned for his incredible physical and natural abilities.  This boy's name was Lloyd. The cogs of fate began to turn the day Lloyd decided to leave the shores of his isolated island.

Lloyd was sitting on the western bank of Zeail watching the sun set over the world of men.  The platinum haired lad sighed. 

"Why must we never leave this Island?  What do the elders know of the human's world?"  Lloyd asked himself believing no answer would come. 

Before he had time to take another breath the youth sensed movement behind him.  Lloyd leaped to his feet turned to see a young female wingly a small distance away.  The girl giggled and skipped towards Lloyd smiling. 

"You must have really been daydreaming Lloyd, you usually hear me from a mile away."  She exclaimed.

"Why are you always following me Lenus?"  Lloyd inquired coldly ready to flee at any second knowing she was no match for his speed.  

The Girl's expression didn't change as she inched closer.  Lloyd turned about make his retreat, but Lenus place her hand on his shoulder.  The boy turned his attention back to the irritating girl giving her another chance to speak.

"I heard what you said Lloyd.  I just want you to know I feel the same way."  Lenus said causing Lloyd to feel slightly embarrassed.  "Why do we have to remain cooped up on this island when we could easily have great power in the human world."

Lloyd sneered at Lenus' last comment and glared directly at her.  "That kind of thinking is exactly why we ended up on this island Lenus.  Naivety like that proves how immature you still are.  Our race's actions 11,000 years ago proved that power is not to be flaunted!"  Lloyd said passionately leaving Lenus standing speechless.  She had never seen him speak like that before.  He must have really been thinking.  At last the platinum haired girl built up the courage to reply.

"What is our power for then Lloyd, since your so mature why don't you enlighten me!?"  Lenus demanded trying to quickly gather her composure.

Lloyd dropped his gaze slowly and thought about his response.  After a few moments Lenus realized that for once the confidant youth didn't have an answer. 

"There's your proof that your naïve too.  I want you to know that I'm with you Lloyd, but don't think that you know everything yet."  Lenus said in an angry tone.  Not able to go on with the argument She flew away towards the town.

Lloyd couldn't deny that Lenus was right as he lay down under the darkening sky..  Despite his thirst for knowledge he had to admit how little he really knew of the world.  He spent hours with the elders and in the temple of the archangel searching for answers to quench his thirst, but it was always in vain.  "What should I do with the power I possess?"  He asked trying to find a meaning to his life.  He felt that there was a higher purpose for him, that he was meant for more than to spend his days in isolation.  Lloyd laughed at himself as he understood the futility of thinking about such things.  "I can't waste my time thinking, I have to find the answers elsewhere.  Sitting on this damned beach won't solve anything!"  He decided.  "I must leave this island if I am to understand my destiny."  At that Lloyd rose with a grin feeling as if he were in control of his life for the first time. 

As the Island slept Lloyd returned to the beach where he had made his decision.  He felt obligated to revisit his sacred place one last time before departing.  Leaving Zeail was forbidden by law and meant eternal exile to anyone bold enough to break it.

"There is nothing for me here now."  Lloyd said with the ocean wind in his face.  Since his father died a year earlier He had felt very much alone even with Lenus bothering him every day.  But he had always felt that being alone wasn't a bad thing.  "Farewell Zeail, I doubt I shall ever return."  Were Lloyd's final words before levitating above the sand, his wings glaring in the night.  A slight grin formed across his lips as he flew westward above the waves towards Endiness, the ancient continent ruled by humans.


End file.
